Ghost Hunt!
by BlueSnowPinkIce
Summary: Saat seorang pelajar biasa harus bekerja dengan sekelompok cenayang aneh yang ternyata menyimpan banyak rahasia, Saat mereka harus menghadapi arwah, pembunuhan, hantu, dan hal-hal mistis lainnya bersama, bahkan terjebak dalam ambang kematian, What will happens when "Love" trapped in between? Chapter 2 is up!
1. Case 1 : Lab Biologi berhantu?

**_Disclaimer : All the chara wasn't mine and if its necessary, This story line was inspirited by a manga called 'Ghost Hunt'_**

**_Pairing : SasuxSaku_**

**_Genre : Friendship, Mystery, Romance, Horror, Humor, Super-natural._**

**_Warning : Typo, OOC, Bahasa asing/Istilah asing, and some "nista" thingy_**

**_Don't like, Don't read!_**

**_Please RnR!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Aku berjalan menuju ruangan kosong di ujung lorong sekolah ku di lantai 3, ruangan itu sudah lama tidak terpakai, banyak gossip yang bilang kalau ruangan itu berhantu, aku yang masih baru 3 bulan sekolah di SMA Konoha ini pun penasaran dan rasa penasaran ku yang membawa ku kesini, didepan pintu ruangan labolatorium biologi lama.

"Haah" aku menghela nafas ku seraya meyakin kan diri untuk masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Ada rumor yang mengatakan kalau aku masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan dalam keadaan lampu dimatikan, jika aku mengatakan 'Hai, Boleh berkenalan?' pasti aka nada yang menjawab, tapi jika yang menjawab adalah suara wanita tandanya aku aman dan terbebas dari berbagai rintangan disekolah ini, tapi jika yang menjawab adalah suara laki-laki aku akan menderita bersekolah disini atau bahkan yang paling buruk, _aku tidak dapat keluar dari ruangan ini._

Setelah mengumpulkan segenap keberanian pun aku membuka pintu itu menimbulkan bunyi mendecit yang membuat ngilu, aku mengintip kedalam ruangan yang sudah gelap itu, setelah merasa tidak ada siapa-siapa didalamnya pun aku melangkah kan kaki ku kedalam ruangan gelap itu dan melangkah ketengah ruangan.

Rambut merah muda ku terlihat seperti satu-satunya benda yang berwarna cerah disini, di sekeliling ruangan hanya ada beberapa botol berisi sesuatu yang berbau 'biologi' dan beberapa bangku dan meja dan juga lemari buku tua.

"Gelap" ucap ku sambil menatap tajam-tajam kedepan ku, melupakan fakta kalau aku belum menutup pintu masuk ke ruangan ini tadi secara rapat.

"Ehem…Hai! Bolehkah aku berkenalan? Nama ku Sakura!" ucap ku dengan nada ceria yang sedikit bergetar, sebenarnya aku takut juga sih tapi aku kan penasaran!

Aku memejamkan mata ku kuat-kuat takut jika setelah aku mengucapkan kalimat itu tiba-tiba muncul mahluk aneh dihadapan ku.

"Hn. Boleh, aku Sasuke, salam kenal" aku mendengar suara seorang pria yang menjawab salam ku

Tunggu…

Seorang apa?

Suara siapa?

PRIA!?

"GYAAAAA _KAMI-SAMA! _AKU MOHON AMPUN! MAAF MAAF HANTU! AKU TIDAK BERMAKSUD MENGGANGU MU AKU HANYA PENASARAN! JANGAN MEMBUAT AKU KESULITAN DISEKOLAH INI AKU MOHON!" Teriakku panik pada udara didepan ku berharap arwah yang tadi menjawab sapaan ku memaafkan-ku

_Cklik_

"Ah!" aku meringis saat cahaya silau mendera mata ku, Siapa yang menyalakan lampu? Aku pun menoleh kearah saklar lampu dan menemukan seorang pria berbaju semi-formal berwarna hitam yang sedang menyender di dinding ruangan itu sambil menyeringai kearah ku.

"K-kau yang tadi menjawab ku?" tanya ku pada pria yang sedang memasang muka menyebalkan-tapi tampan-nya itu

"Hn, sedang apa kau disini? Bukan kah ruangan ini digosipkan berhantu?" ucap nya sambil melangkah kearah ku, wajah nya kali ini sudah berubah ekspresi menjadi datar

"Siapa kau?" ucap ku tak kalah dingin saat melihat gelagat sok kerennya dan tak menghiraukan sama sekali pertanyaannya

"Aku tidak tau kalau sekolah sebagus SMA konoha menerima siswi tuli" ucap nya sambil melangkah lagi kearah ku mengeleminasi jarak diantara kami

"Mau apa kau?" tanya ku merasa tidak nyaman karna dia terus melangkah kearah ku

"Kau menginjak _micro-cam _ku yang berharga lebih dari 1 juta yen, berniat mengganti rugi?" ucap nya dengan mata yang sedikit mengintimidasi

"A-apa!?" ucap ku kaget seraya melihat kebawah kaki ku, dan benar saja disana ada kamera super kecil yang sudah tentu mahal itu tengah hancur berkeping-keping karna ulah ku

"Aa, kau punya pilihan membayar langsung uang ganti rugi itu atau bekerja sebagai asisten ku selama aku bertugas disini" ucap nya seraya mendudukan dirinya keatas meja berdebu yang terletak disamping ku

"TENTU SAJA MENJADI ASISTEN MU!" ucap ku spontan, hey! Aku tidak mempunyai cukup banyak uang untuk mengganti rugi kerusakan kamera super kecil itu

"Hmph, baiklah, pulang sekolah nanti temui aku di ruang _Audio-Visual _lantai 4" ucap nya sambil tersenyum kecil

"He-hei! Tunggu!" teriakku saat aku melihat dia tengah melangkah kan kaki nya keluar ruangan pembawa sial itu

"Hn?" katanya sambil sedikit menoleh kearah ku

"Memang nya kau kerja sebagai apa? Kenapa aku perlu menjadi asisten mu? Lalu untuk apa kau menaruh kamera disini" tanya ku bertubi-tubi kearah pemuda bernama Sasuke itu

"_Ghost Hunter, _karna kau memecahkan kamera ku, untuk melacak keadaan didalam sini tanpa memasuki bahaya" ucap nya cepat, dan tidak memberikan ku kesempatan untuk berbicara lagi karna detik berikut nya dia sudah keluar ruangan itu meninggalkan ku sendirian terpaku di ruangan itu.

_Tampan sih tapi sok keren!_

**XoXoXo**

"Bagai mana Sakura? Apa yang kau temukan didalam ruangan itu?" tanya teman ku semangat saat melihat ku kembali kekelas

"Tak ada" ucap ku singkat dan lemas karna mengingat aku tidak bisa langsung pulang sekolah saat nanti bel pulang berdengung

"Apakah ada yang menjawab salam mu? Perempuan atau Laki-laki?" tanya nya lagi masih dengan semangat libur musim panas itu

"Hn. Laki-laki, dan gossip itu benar, aku langsung mendapat kesialan setelah nya" ucap ku jujur, hei yang tadi itu termasuk kesialan tingkat sedang!

"BENARKAAAH!?" teriak nya membuat aku tambah pusing

"Sst! Kau berisik! Aku mau tidur! Kalau nanti gurunya datang tolong bangunkan aku" ucap ku

"Haah yasudah"

**XoXoXo**

Aku memasuki ruangan A/V dengan langkah ceria, ya beginilah aku, sedikit Bipolar, bisa berubah mood dalam hitungan detik.

"Yo! Sasuke-san!" sapa ku saat melihat pemuda itu tengah berkutat dengan satu televisi didepannya

"Hn. Bikinkan aku kopi" ucap nya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kepada ku

'A-apa-apaan sifat nya itu!? Menyebalkaaan!' Batin ku sambil melirik kesal kearah nya

"Atau kau lebih memilih membayar ganti rugi?"

"A? Eh okay boss! Aku buatkan kopi nya sekarang!" ucap ku seraya memerkan senyum palsu ku untuk menutupi rasa kesal ku

**XoXoXo**

Sekarang aku tengah menatap layar televise yang tengah menunjukan rekaman dari ruangan lab biologi lama itu dengan pandangan bingung

"Ne! Sasuke, Kau umur berapa?" tanya ku untuk memecahkan keheningan

"17" ucap nya datar dan lagi- tanpa menoleh sedikitpun!

"Oh kalau aku masih 16" ucap ku lagi mencoba untuk memperpanjang pembicaraan kami

"Aku tidak bertanya"

'DIA MENYEBALKAN!' bantin ku kesal sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum menutupi rasa kesal ku

"Jadi, Kau ini pegawai ya? Dari perusahaan apa?" tanya ku lagi

"_U Physics Research,_ dan aku adalah presidennya"

"HAH!? Semuda ini kau menjadi presiden sebuah perusahaan, Hebaat" kata ku dengan kagum

Tidak ada respon darinya aku pun jengah dan bertanya lagi

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sebagai _Ghost Hunter?"_

"Kau bodoh ya? Apa kau tidak pernah memasuki kelas bahasa inggris?"

'Si-siaal! Sasuke menyebalkaaan!'

"A-ah lupakan, lalu apa yang sekarang sedang kau lakukan? Apa kerja ku sebagai asistenmu hanya menontoni mu yang sedang menonton hal aneh di televisi itu?"

"Aku sedang mengecek pergerakan di ruangan yang disebut-sebut sebagai ruangan misterius yang sering menghasilkan bunyi aneh itu"

"Oh begitu, Lalu apa kerja ku?"

"Kau masih belum aktiv sekarang karna ini masih hari pertama _UPR (U Physics Research) _menjalankan kasus ini, yang datang ke lokasi kejadian ku baru aku seorang"

"Oh begitu, jadi nanti ada orang yang datang lagi, pegawai mu?"

"Hn"

"Hei apa kah kau digaji untuk melakukan pekerjaan ini?"

"Hn"

"Wah! Siapa yang menyewa mu dan memberikan mu uang itu? Pasti uang nya tidak sedikit mengingat pekerjaan mu berhubungan dengan hal-hal mistis"

"Kepala sekolah mu"

"Wah kau hebat Sasuke! Sudah Tampan, Berwibawa, Kau juga presiden dari suatu perusahaan!" ucap ku tanpa sadar dengan banyak nada yang menyiratkan aura kagum ku padanya

Aku melihat Sasuke menoleh kearah ku dan menampilkan seringaiannya

'E-eh? D-dia kenapa?' batin ku

"Menurut mu aku Tampan dan Berwibawa?" tanya nya membuat ku tersentak

"E-eh ya begitulah!"

"Hn, _I see, _Walaupun terlihat bodoh tapi ternyata selera mu terhadap pria cukup bagus"

'WHAAAT!? NARSIS SEKALI DIA INI!' batin ku tidak percaya dan didunia nyata aku terlihat sangat bodoh karna tengah melongo menghadap 'boss' baru ku ini

'Oh bekerja dengannya pasti akan mengorbankan banyak perasaan'

**XoXoXo**

"Kenalkan aku Kakashi, aku merupakan biksu, aku bisa mengusir arwah dan mahluk jahat disekitar mu" ucap seorang pria yang sepertinya berumur sekitar 23 tahun itu pada ku

"Ah ya, Kakashi-san aku Sakura! Senang berkenalan dengan mu!" ucap ku dengan ceria sambil menjabat tangannya

"Hai! Aku Anko, aku merupakan seseorang yang mempunyai keahlian sama seperti Kakashi" ucap wanita cantik yang berumur sekitar Kakashi itu

"Tapi bedanya dia lebih sering gagal" ucap Kakashi asal yang dihadiahi satu pukulan mentah dari Anko

"Haha ya salam kenal Anko-san" ucap ku lagi sambil menjabat tangannya

"Ah, Sakura-chan! Aku Naruto, aku merupakan pendeta muda, aku juga mempunyai keahlian untuk mengusir arwah jahat seperti Kakashi dan Anko" ucap seorang pemuda berperawakan Non-jepang dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru itu

"Kau….Tampan" ucap ku sejujur nya sambil menjabat tangannya

"Hahaha kau bisa saja!" ucap nya sambil tersenyum, aku tidak bohong pemuda ini terlihat sangat polos mungkin itu yang membuatnya jadi terlihat tampan

"Aku Hinata, aku bisa melihat arwah dan hantu" ucap seorang wanita seumuran dengan ku dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit dingin, aku hanya menyengir menghadapi nya

"Ah salam kenal, Hinata-chan" ucap ku

"Hn, jangan berani-berani kau mendekati Sasuke-kun" ucap nya lagi, Oh jadi ini masalah nya?

"A-ah ya baiklah" ucap ku seadanya, malas juga bertengkar dengannya nanti aku malah dikira memang ingin mendekari si tampan kepedean itu lagi

"Huh, seperti Sasuke mau dekat dengan mu saja, dasar bocah sombong" ucap Anko sambil melirik tidak suka pada Hinata yang hanya membalas sinis tatapannya

"A-ah baiklah, kau siapa?" tanya ku pada seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang belum mengenalkan dirinya pada ku, sekilas dia terlihat mirip Sasuke hanya saja dengan rambut lebih panjang

"Neji" ucap nya pendek

'Ternyata masih ada orang yang bisa menandingi dinginnya Sasuke' batin ku

"Ah baiklah, salam kenal Neji-san" ucap ku sambil menyengir canggung kepadanya

**XoXoXo**

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku dibelakang Sasuke sambil membawa beberapa peralatan seperti kamera dan perekam suara kedalam lab biologi lama itu

"Kau pasangkan dulu kamera itu, aku ingin mengambil satu kamera lagi" ucap Sasuke sambil beranjak pergi

"Tu-tunggu! Kau mau meninggalkan ku diruangan ini sendirian? Ini sudah jam 7 malam!" ucap ku yang sangat jelas terdengar ketakutan dari suara ku

"Baiklah, kau lebih memilih menggantikan ku mengambil satu kamera lagi yang berat nya melebihi 20kg?" tanya nya dengan memasang muka bosan

"A-ah tidak aku tunggu disini saja" ucap ku murung

_Blam!_

Ahh aku sendirian di ruangan super menyeramkan seperti ini? Mari berharap aku tidak akan melihat hal-hal yang aneh disini

_'Hihi benarkah?'_

_'Iya! Dia menyebalkan sekali!'_

_'Hihi tapi kau mencintai ku kan?'_

_'Tentu saja sayang'_

_'Aku mencintai mu'_

_'Ayo kita mati bersa-'_

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Teriak ku histeris saat mendengar suara kedua orang bercakap-cakap tepat dibalik sebuah rak buku lama

Siapa? Bukankah diruangan ini tadi hanya ada aku dan Sasuke?

Aku berdiri dengan gemetaran sambil memegang meja yang ada disebelah ku berusaha agar tak jatuh pingsan

Aku bersumpah! Aku tidak sedang menghayal! Aku benar-benar mendengar suara orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap dibalik lemari kayu itu!

Dengan segenap kenekatan dan keberanian pun aku mengambil penggaris papan tulis panjang yang tergeletak diatas meja itu dan berjalan dengan kaki gemetaran kearah sumber suara itu

"Si-siapa?" tanya ku dengan gemetaran

_'Hihi aku tau!'_

_'Lihat dia ketakutan!'_

"Ja-jangan bermain-main dengan k-GYAAA SASUKE! TOLONG!" Teriakku histeris saat melihat dua sosok manusia, satu laki-laki dan satu lagi perempuan yang tengah tertawa sambil melihat kearah ku dengan pisau besar ditangan mereka masing-masing

"SAKURA!"

_BRAK!_

_BRUG!_

"Argh!" erangku kesakitan saat Sasuke mendorong ku kebelakang sampai aku jatuh terduduk

"Ah tidak ada siapa-siapa, kau membuat ku khawatir bodoh!" ucap Sasuke sambil membalikkan badannya tapi detik berikut nya pun dia kegt melihat ku yang tengah duduk bersimpuh dilantai dengan kedua tangan ku yang menutupi wajah ku sambil terisak

"Hiks…Hiks…Hiks…"

"Kau tau? Menangis tidak akan membantu sama sekali, sudahlah tenang saja, paling kau hanya paranoid tadi" ucap nya sambil membantu ku untuk berdiri

"Tapi aku melihat nya" ucap ku dengan lemah

"Benarkah?" tanya nya lagi kali ini sambil menatap kearah ku

"I-iya mereka membawa pisau besar, sebelumnya mereka tengah bercakap-cakap tentang sesuatu" ucap ku sambil masih terisak

"Haah, lainkali ingatkan aku untuk tidak meninggalkan mu sendirian lagi" ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan kearah alat-alat yang sudah kami siap kan

"Ayo kembali ke _Base _kita di ruang A/V" ucap nya seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada ku yang masih terisak

Aku pun berjalan disamping Sasuke dalam diam, isakkan ku sudah berhenti tapi tatapan ku kosong, aku masih sangat _Shock _tadi itu pertama kali nya aku melihat hal-hal yang menyeramkan seperti itu

"Haah" aku mendengar Sasuke menghela nafas nya pelan, ah aku pasti sangat merepotkannya ya? Eh tapi siapa suruh menyuruh ku menjadi asistennya! Sudah tau aku amatir dalam hal-hal seperti ini

_Puk!_

Aku merasakan tepukan pada puncak kepala ku

"Jangan melamun, Tenang saja kau aman bersama _UPR" _

"Terimakasih" ucap ku sambil tersenyum, perasaan ku menjadi sedikit lega setelah mendengar kalimat Sasuke, ternyata dia tidak begitu menyebalkan

"Kau hanya akan merepotkan kalau melamun, orang bodoh lebih cepat dirasuki arwah"

'WHAT!? AKU TARIK KATA-KATA KU! MANUSIA INI MENYEBALKAN!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_TO BE CONTINUE!_**

_A/n : So guys aku lagi tertarik ngerjain cerita ini nih hihi, aku minta review nya ya! Kalo reviewnya lebih Dari 10 aku lanjutin :D anyway! Sorry kalo kurang panjang karna ini masih 'pembukaan' hehe…So I'll wait for your review guys! XoXoXo_


	2. Case 1 : Lab biologi berhantu? II

_**Disclaimer : All the chara wasn't mine and if its necessary, This story line was inspirited by a manga called 'Ghost Hunt'**_

_**Pairing : SasuxSaku**_

_**Warning : Typo, OOC, Bahasa asing/Istilah asing, and some "nista" thingy**_

_**Don't like, Don't read!**_

_**Please RnR!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_Kadang sesuatu yang kita takut kan adalah sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak bisa membahayakan kita_

* * *

"Hyuuga-san, apa kau temukan?" tanya Sasuke kepada Hinata tanpa menoleh kearah nya sedikit pun.

"Aku sudah berkeliling di sekitar sekolah tapi aku tidak menemukan apapun" ucap Hinata dengan anggun nya, ahh seandainya aku bisa seanggun dia.

"Bagaimana dengan ruangan laboratorium biologi lama itu?" tanya pemuda yang sial nya menjadi bos ku itu

"Ah iya, di ruangan itu ada dua _yurei_, tetapi mereka_ harmless_ Sasu" kata Hinata lagi, sedang kan aku hanya mengernyitkan dahi ku bingung.

"Baiklah kalau beg-"

"Tunggu! Umm, _Yurei_ itu apa?" tanya ku memotong kalimat Sasuke dengan lancang nya, haha rasakan kau pemuda narsis, aku juga bisa bersikap lancang.

"Kau bodoh ya?" ucap nya dengan datar seraya melayangkan _death-glare _nya pada ku, Ugh! Menyebalkan!

"Aku kan hanya bertanya tuan genius, kalau kau tau aku bodoh kenapa kau meminta ku untuk menjadi asisten mu?" kata ku dengan nada kesal sambil menatap matanya hanya untuk menunjukan kalau aku tidak takut padanya.

"Haah" aku mendengarnya menghela nafas yang entah lah terdengar seperti ejekan secara tidak langsung di kuping ku.

"_Yurei _itu adalah arwah yang tidak sempurna atau bisa dibilang arwah yang gentayangan di sekitar kita biasanya mereka itu tidak terlalu membahayakan tetapi kadang ada juga _Yurei _yang membahayakan Saku-chan" jelas Naruto.

"Ah begitu ya? Terimakasih atas penjelasannya Naruto! Kau sangat baik berbeda dengan seseorang disini" kata ku menyindir Sasuke yang terlihat tidak acuh dengan ucapan ku dan kembali memasang muka berfikir nya itu.

"Tapi kemarin Sakura bercerita pada ku kalau dia melihat _Yurei _itu sedang memegang senjata, kalau tidak salah pisau, yakan Sakura?" tanya Kakashi pada ku, sedang kan aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Apa kah kau yakin _Yurei _ini tidak membahayakan? Eh anak sombong?" tanya Anko pada Hinata, ah sepertinya Hinata kurang disukai di kelompok ini.

"Aku ini professional tidak seperti kau yang sering gagal" ucap Hinata memancing amarah Anko dan detik berikut nya terdengar lah suara berisik yang keluar dari mulut Anko dan suara menyebalkannya Hinata.

"Anko-san kemungkinan _Yurei _itu termasuk arwah yang membawa alat yang digunakan untuk menjeput kematiannya sampai dia menjadi arwah, maksud ku juka dia meninggal dengan pistol maka sampai dia menjadi arwah pun dia masih memegang pistol ditangannya tapi pistol itu sudah tidak bisa ia gunakan kembali, karena itu arwah-arwah itu tidak membahayakan" ucap Sasuke membela Hinata, aku hanya mendengus pelan.

"Jadi tipe mu itu yang seperti Hinata ya?" goda ku sambil setengah berbisik pada Sasuke, aku kira ia akan marah tapi sebaliknya ia langsung berbalik memandang ku dan tersenyum, senyum nya cukup mengerikan.

"Yang pasti tipe ku bukanlah wanita SMA biasa yang bahkan tak tau apa arti _yurei _itu" ucap nya mengejek ku

"Grr..." aku menggeram kesal sambil menatap wajah nya dengan kesal

"Kalau kau punya waktu untuk menggeram seperti itu lebih baik kau membuat diri mu lebih berguna dan buatkan aku kopi" ucap nya sambil menulis sesuatu didalam file nya

"Haah, baiklah bos" ucap ku seraya melangkahkan kaki ku malas-malasan kearah _coffe maker _yang ada di pojok ruangan

* * *

Selama aku membuatkan kopi aku mendengarkan Anko dan Kakashi yang sedang bertengkar karna entah apa, mereka terlihat seperti _old married couple _dan itu sangat lucu mengingat mereka mendeklarasikan diri mereka sebagai "_Eternal Enemy"_

Saat aku sedang menertawai pikiran ku tentang Anko dan Kakashi aku mendengar Sasuke berbicara tentang sesuatu entah apa itu dengan Neji dengan nada serius, haah sayang sekali punya wajah tampan tapi sifat nya menyebalkan, sudah narsis, suka menyuruh-nyuruh, gila kerja, dan sifat-sifat jelek lainnya yang bersarang di dirinya

* * *

"Ini kopi nya" ucap ku seraya meletakkan beberapa cangkir kopi diatas meja tengah yang ada di ruang A/V sekolah ku itu.

"Terimakasih" ucap semua orang yang ada disana kecuali Sasuke

Oh satu lagi sifat buruk nya, dia tidak tau terimakasih.

"Jadi Sasuke bagaimana kita akan menyelesaikan kasus ini?" tanya Kakashi seraya menyeruput kopi nya sedangkan aku hanya duduk disebelah Anko sambil memperhatikan semua orang.

"Kita akan melakukan _Exorcism _di ruang biologi itu besok hari, Kau dan Naruto dan juga Anko yang akan melakukannya, kalau yang ada disana hanya _Yurei _biasa maka seharus nya mereka akan hilang setelah kita melakukan nya" ucap Sasuke dengan kalemnya dan tiba-tiba matanya terarah kearah ku membuat ku sedikit salah tingkah sampai dia melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Untuk Sakura aku akan menjelaskan _Exorcism _itu adalah upacara pengusiran atau pembersihan arwah" ucap nya sambil menyeringai merendahkan. Sial.

"Uh, aku tau kok kau tidak perlu menjelaskan" ucap ku, berbohong? Iya! Kalau aku tidak berbohong kesannya aku bodoh sekali, walaupun memang sih aku tidak begitu pintar, lagi pula kan aku tidak belajar mengenai hal-hal supernatural seperti itu disekolah, wajar dong kalau aku tidak mengerti?

"Benarkah? Kau tidak terlihat seperti itu" ucap Hinata sambil melirik kearah ku. Oh Sasuke dan Hinata bisa menjadi pasangan paling menyebalkan didunia ini

"K-kaau!" ucap ku kesal kearah Hinata.

"Jangan fikirkan anak sok tau itu Sakura, dia memang seperti itu" ucap Anko sambil melirik kesal kearah Hinata yang sekarang sudah membuang mukanya.

_Cantik-cantik kok menyebalkan._

"Ah Sasuke!" Ucap ku tiba-tiba setelah teringat oleh sesuatu

"Hn?"

"Kau tau biasanya orang normal akan menjawab 'apa?' bukan 'hn?'"

"Kalau kau tidak jadi bicara aku akan kembali ke monitor untuk mengontrol suasana di ruang biologi itu" ucap nya dengan dingin

"A-ah ya begini, kau tau banyak gosip yang bilang dari dalam ruang biologi suka terdengar bunyi gesekkan benda dan benda-benda yang ada didalam sana juga suka bergerak sendiri, apa itu ulah para arwah gentayangan itu? Jika benar, apa kah kejadian-kejadian aneh itu akan berhenti setelah suaranya menghilang?" tanya ku pada Sasuke yang langsung memasang muka berfikir nya setelah mendengar pertanyaan ku

"Kemungkinan besar itu adalah _Poltergeist _yang disebabkan oleh para siswa, lagi pula itu bukan hal besar, setelah kita melakukan_ Exorcism _esok hari kita akan bilang ke kepala sekolah kalau diruangan itu sudah tidak ada aktivitas supernatural lagi dan kami akan meminta kepala sekolah untuk memberi tahu seluruh murid nya tentang itu jadi tidak akan ada lagi siswa yang melakukan _Poltergeist _dibawah kesadaran mereka" ucap nya dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan ku yang tengah bingung dengan kalimat nya tadi, berbicara dengan orang genius itu susah ya?

"Uh Kakashi-san, _Poltergeist _itu apa ya?" tanya ku -dengan nada yang bodoh tentu saja-

"Umm bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya? Mungkin seperti, ya kau tau jika ada benda yang bergerak sendiri tanpa sebab, sebenarnya belum tentu itu ulah mahluk gaib, mungkin saja itu ulah manusia tanpa kesadaran manusia itu sendiri, misalnya Anko sedang stress da-"

"Hei! Kenapa aku yang menjadi contoh?" tanya Anko tiba-tiba

"Um, mungkin karna pelaku _poltergeist _biasanya adalah wanita muda sampai yang tua, dan aku sedang tidak ingin memakai contoh wanita muda jadi-"

_BUG!_

"Aku tidak tua!" kata Anko setelah menonjok Kakashi dan dia pun berjalan menjauh meninggalkan ku yang tengah kagum atas kekuatannya dan Kakashi yang tengah mengusap-ngusap kepala nya

"Haah ya pokoknya jika seseorang yang mempunyai kekuatan PK- atau kepanjangannya _Psychokinesis _walaupun kekuatan PK mereka lemah ataupun kecil tapi mereka tetap saja bisa menyebabkan _Poltergeist _dari bawah alam sadar mereka" ucap Kakashi yang masih menjelaskan

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil menatap kosong ke udara didepan ku, sebenarnya aku bingung dan ingin bertanya lagi apa itu PK, tapi sepertinya jika aku bertanya Kakashi akan kelelahan menjawab jadi aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Kakashi dan menghampiri Anko yang sedang sibuk menggumamkan kekesalannya terhadap Kakashi

"Hei, Hei Anko-san, bolehkah aku bertanya?" kata ku

"Hei, Sakura...Tentu saja, apa itu?" tanya nya sambil tersenyum, ah akhirnya aku menemukan teman perempuan yang baik didalam UPR

"Hehehe aku bingung tadi Kakashi-san bilang orang yang menyebabkan _Poltergeist _itu adalah orang yang mempunyai kekuatan PK, nah PK itu apa ya?" tanya ku sambil menyengir berharap Anko-san bersedia menjelaskan apa itu PK kepada ku

"Oh itu, um PK itu kepanjangannya _Psychokinesis _nah PK itu bisa dibilang kekuatan seseorang untuk menggerakkan dan mengontrol benda dengan fikiran sang pengguna PK tersebut" ucap Anko

"Ah sedang membicarakan PK ya? boleh aku yang menjelaskan kelanjutannya?" Tanya Kakashi yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri kami dan aku hanya menangguk sambil tersenyum- _Tau gitu tadi aku bertanya saja langsung pada mu._

"Kau tau aku sangat mengidolakan Uchiha bersaudara, mereka sangat hebat tapi aku paling menyukai S Uchiha, dia adalah pengguna PK paling hebat di dunia dan dibilang dia berusia sangat muda" ucap Kakashi dengan semangat

"Eh? S? Apa itu singkatan? Memang nya umur nya berapa?" tanya ku lagi

"Ya begitulah, Uchiha bersaudara itu sangat misterius mungkin karna itu juga jadi banyak orang yang menyukainya, S Uchiha itu adalah adik dari I Uchiha mereka berdua adalah anak dari profesor yang terkenal di inggris- Fugaku Uchiha- tapi kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu tidak pernah tampil di TV atau di media manapun, tidak ada satupun orang yang mengetahui bagaimana sosok mereka berdua, hanya kekuatan mereka yang kami ketahui, S Uchiha itu adalah anggota paling muda di kantor _Physic Research _Uchiha, Karna I Uchiha adalah kakak nya, kalau S Uchiha adalah pengguna PK termuda dan terhebat di dunia maka I Uchiha adalah seorang _Medium- _Seseorang yang bisa melihat arwah, sama seperti Hinata, aku benar-benar mengaggumi mereka! Kalau aku bertemu dengan mereka aku bersumpah aku akan foto bareng dan meminta tanda tangan mereka!" ucap Kakashi dengan semangat- dan membuat ku sedikit ilfeel melihat nya seperti itu

"_Fanboy- _Memalukan" ucap Anko yang mengundang gumaman hinaan yang keluar dari mulut Kakashi untuk Anko

Dan yah, seperti yang kalian tebak, mereka bertengkar- Lagi.

* * *

"Ah akhirnya kau datang!" ucap Kakashi dan Anko yang langsung menyambut kedatanganku sore ini, ya setelah bel sekolah berbunyi aku langsung menuju ke ruang A/V untuk menemui UPR dan memulai kerja ku lagi.

"Hn, semua sudah berkumpul, lebih baik sebentar lagi kita lakukan upacaranya" ucap Sasuke yang masih menulis sesuatu dalam file nya sebelum memberikan file itu ke Neji yang dari tadi kemarin hanya berkutat dengan laptop dan televisi yang ada didalam ruangan A/V aku sendiri sampai bingung, sebenarnya pekerjaan dia di UPR ini apa sih?

"Apa kah kita akan melakukan _Exorcist _nya secara bersamaan?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada sedikit kesal- sepertinya dia tidak begitu suka dipimpin dibawah naungan seorang anak kecil seperti Sasuke- apa lagi anak kecil itu tidak tau sopan santun.

"Tidak, Kakashi-san pertama, Naruto-san kedua, dan yang terakhir Anko-san, setelah itu Hyuuga-san akan melihat keadaan diruangan itu apakah disana masih ada _yurei _ataupun tidak nya" ucap Sasuke yang kali ini berbicara sambil menatap kearah lawan bicaranya, sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka- sampai pandangan Sasuke berhenti diarah ku.

"Sakura." Ucap nya datar- tapi tajam. Yah cukup untuk membuatku merinding sesaat.

"Eh? Ya?"

"Kopi."

_'WHUT!? DASAR SASUKE SIALAN! DIA MEMBUAT KU SALTING HANYA UNTUK MENYURUH KU MEMBUAT KAN KOPI!? GRR!"_

_"_Siap, Sasu" ucap ku sambil berjalan menjauh dari kumpulan para cenayang itu_  
_

"Tunggu" ucap seseorang dengan suara berat nya- yah kali ini paling tidak suaranya tidak begitu datar.

"Apa lagi?" tanya ku, tapi dia tidak langsung menjawab.

Beberapa detik kami habiskan hanya dengan saling pandang sampai akhirnya aku mendengar suara deheman yang lumayan keras -tapi tetap lembut- dari Hinata, dan membuat ku tersadar sampai akhirnya mukaku memerah.

"Apa lagi?" tanya ku sekali lagi sambil memalingkan wajah ku, tapi aku masih bisa melihat wajah Sasuke dari ekor mata ku.

"Jangan pakai gula" ucap nya dan detik berikut nya aku bersumpah aku melihat manusia menyebalkan yang satu itu menyeringai puas.

_'MENYEBALKAN! MENYEBALKAN! MENYEBALKAN!'_

* * *

**_TO BE__ CONTINUE!_**

* * *

_A/n : Yah untuk chapter ini segini dulu ya, kasus pertama mereka udah mau selesai nih, romance nya kurang kerasa ya? Yah pokoknya untuk semua kritik dan masukan di tunggu di review nya ya dan juga kalo penasaran sama exorcism mereka berhasil atau enggak nya chapter depan ya pokoknya chapter depan itu case closed sama nerima case baru- buat yang mikir "Kok ini pendek banget/kok kasus nya ga seru banget" aku emang buat yang pendek dan biasa aja kasus nya soalnya disini ceritanya masih pertemuan pertama nya UPR, Nah Naruto, Kakashi, Anko, sama Hinata juga itu anggota baru di UPR mereka masuk UPR 1 hari sebelum Sakura mecahin kamera itu, kalo neji emang udah anggota lama UPR, nah sorry buat late update nya yaa~ Hope you like this chapter! xoxox_


End file.
